A Nightly Conflict
by ComettheFlames
Summary: A New Knight moves into the Castle, and serves King Caradoc. But this new knight is strange. and even stranger at night... Will Jane figure out what this knight is up to, or become his prey? Rated M for Violence, Some Lemons and Swearing. Immm Baaaaack...
1. Chapter 1: A New Resident?

A Nightly Conflict, a Jane and the Dragon Fanfiction

I don't own anything except this story. The characters, (except mine,) settings etc. are copyright to their owners.

Chapter 1: A new resident of the castle…?

Jane and Dragon were flying high above his mountain, patrolling. Jane's crimson hair flowed freely in the winds.

"Jane, mind telling me why were patrolling way out here instead of the castle?" Dragon asked.

"Because apparently, there's been a sighting of a strange creature, and a suspicious man too." Jane answered, looking at the mountains carefully.

"Well how about that guy? With the green hair?" Dragon pointed to a figure moving slowly.

The person had green hair, some of it applied in bangs. He was also wearing a hooded robe as he walked along, silently looking around. On his back was a sack, and a great broadsword. He was nearing the castle post haste, as if intent on a mission.

"He's seems busy. Well, shall we go and see what he's up to?" Dragon asked, turning around and beginning to take flight towards the castle.

"He certainly seems suspicious. Land in front of him as soon as he's near the palace gates." Jane ordered. The man strode up to the gates and stopped abruptly as Dragon and Jane landed directly in his path.

"May we ask what business you have here, sir?" Jane inquired. She stared directly at his features, taking note. Yellow eyes and a determined look, although he was around Jane's age, it seemed like he was older.

"I'm here to speak with your king. I'd like to become a resident of your castle. I supposed I shall be going to see him now." And with that, he began to move into the castle grounds. Dragon eyed him as he made his way inside.

"You really think he's here for a Knight's position? Did you see the size of that sword? Jane?" Jane had already gave chase to him before being swept up by Dragon. "Whoa whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Going to protect the king! Put me down!" she replied, slipping out of Dragon's hands. She ran to the throne room, and put her ear to the door. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…here for the position of a knight…" she heard his voice.

"…really? I didn't expect….you are certainly qualified…" King Caradoc said.

"so…the position is mine…?"

"Of Course… however…might want to get acquainted... fellow knights…"

Jane moved away from the door as she heard him pledge his allegiance to the king. _How does he get to be a knight, just like that?_, she wondered. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She about-faced and saw the green haired boy.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot." He said, scratching his head.

"You looked suspicious, so I wanted to make sure. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. The name's Acomethe, if you're wondering." He said, his face looking a little softer.

"How did you become a knight so quickly?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm a friend of your king. Besides, I'm already a knight, so I asked if I could stay. He agreed." He began to walk off and hum as if it was no big deal. _Great… _Thought Jane, who walked into the courtyard. _I have ANOTHER Gunther to deal with._

Just so you guys know, this is my first story in a loooooooong time. Have mercy, and leave some constructive critism if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the residents

Well. I'm still a bit rusty, but here goes…

Chapter 2: Meeting with the residents

Acomethe's POV

Well. That went smoothly. Even though that red-headed girl and the dragon seem to have something against me… hm? What's that?

Normal POV

Acomethe walked into the castle yard to see a boy with a floppy hat being chased by a rather large man.

"AYE, I'LL HAVE YE HEAD FOR THAT!" said the man, chasing the boy with a bowling ball with spikes. The boy spotted Acomethe and began to make a bee line and quickly ducked behind him. The man stood in front of him and snorted.

"who are ye? Never mind, just MOVE!" Acomethe nodded and moved, the boy cowering.

"Make a fool of me in front of her majesty, WILL YE?! Rrrrrraaaah!" The man swung at the boy, the boy jumping out of the way at the last minute. Again, the boy ducked behind Acomethe, who was frowning, as if he'd been hit. Acomethe quickly threw his robe with the bag still attached at Sir Ivan, revealing orange and red armor, which gleamed in the little light that touched it. Acomethe wrenched the weapon away from Ivan, who removed the hood just in time to see Acomethe toss it up into the air and kick it, sending it flying as if it was launched from a catapult.

"You shouldn't attack this jester like that. I hear the king is awfully fond of him." And with that, he took the robe from a very stunned Ivan and put it back, on making his way to the Kitchen.

(Kitchen)

Acomethe peeked inside the kitchen, only to smell something very strange. _… What is that smell?! _ He wondered, stepping into the kitchen and looking around. There was a very pale looking girl bent over a pot, stirring intently. She was much too busy to even notice him until he stood right next to her, making her jump.

"Whew… Who are you? Do you want some of my stew?" She asked, dipping a spoon into the pot.

"Sure. And I'm Acomethe; by the way, I'll be a knight at this castle." He said, leaning it towards the foul smelling pot. _Oh wow. Do I really want to eat this…?_ , He thought. "What's your name?" he asked, taking a spoon and dipping it into the pot.

"Pepper. I'm the chef, so please tell me how it tastes." she responded looking at him hopefully. He tasted it and immediately swallowed and looked at Pepper. "Well?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Acomethe took another spoonful and ate it too.

"…Pretty good. Needs more flavor, though. I need to get going, though."

"Really? You like it? Well, I'll see you at supper time then." She said and went back to stirring her pot.

_Huh. What a dedicated girl. She must stay inside a lot but wow… that stew tastes really good… Even though it smells like a barn. _Acomethe thought. Beginning to wander around the castle grounds and nearly bumping into a old looking knight. "Taking in the sights of the castle, hmmm?" He said.

"Oh, sorry. Are you a knight?" Acomethe asked, extending his hand.

"Yes. I am sir Theodore. You are Sir Acomethe, correct?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes, how did you know?" Acomethe said, tilting his head to see a blond boy carrying a sword.

I'm sure you know Jane. She told me, Rake, the gardener, and Smithy, The lad you see behind me, about you." Acomethe growled, catching Sir Theodore off guard.

"I-Is everything alright?" He asked, placing a hand onto Acomethe's shoulder. He immediately snapped out of it and shook his head, and walked away, heading towards the castle gates. _The girl informed them of me. Without my consent. Tis a shame to change my plans so soon, but I guess it is time for the "mysterious creature" to appear… _He thought, reaching into the bag, smiling evilly.

This one may be in fact, a bad chapter. Oh well. Can't all be winners.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Creature

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Creature Appears

The sun was setting and dinner was over. Jane sat at the top of the tower, looking down at the residents of the castle, returning to their rooms or their duties. Dragon was laying on the bridge, almost sleepy. She smiled. That lizard could sleep through the fiercest of storms. She spotted Acomethe, heading for the main gates. She was about to call his name, but something caught her eye. The way he was holding his sack was indeed suspicious. He was also looking around, as if he didn't want to be caught… He suddenly turned and caught Jane's eyes. She waved, unsure of his reaction. He smiling and waved back, Before continuing off through the main gates. She watched him and decided to follow him. She went down and ran towards the gates. She heard a familiar voice. One that gave her migraines each time he said something.

"Running off for a secret date, Jane?" Jane stopped and whirled around and stared at Gunther. "No, I'm going out into the forest for a bit of an after-dinner walk. Would you like to come?" Jane replied, trying not to start anything between them. Gunther looked genuinely surprised. "…What are you up to?" He asked, a bit apprehensive about this sudden shift in behavior. "Nothing. But, I get the feeling our new friend may be up to something…" Jane then turned and walked off, not waiting for Gunther's smart remark. She was already headed down the path to the forest.

She had reached the edge of the forest. She saw a flicker of green, unlike the leaves. She began running after it, and into the forest. She followed the flicker, Over and over again, until she was deep within the forest. She didn't see it anymore, and in chasing it had gotten lost. She considered yelling for help, but that would land her in trouble with sir Theodore. Suddenly, she heard a snap. It was a twig. She whirled her head around. It was close. Really close. She heard some rustling. _Smart move, Jane, now you're trouble with no way of defending yourself!, _She scolded herself mentally. A sleek figure entered her field of vision, before darting out of sight. She relaxed. Too soon. The sleek figure jumped out of the bushes and pounced her, knocking her to the ground. She wrestled, but to no avail. She couldn't get a clear look at who or what was attacking her, but they jumped off of her. She heard a growl. It was unlike a wolf's growl, as it was much, much deeper. It sounded more like a cat's aggravated growl. She quickly stood up, and whirled around to face it. She could only make out two dark emerald eyes, peering at her from the bushes.

"State your purpose, Human." A voice said, coming from the bushes. Jane backed away, stammering. She didn't know what she was facing, but it was dangerous, She knew that much. "I-I'm h-here t-to find a fr-friend." She responded, still backing away. "You aren't very brave alone, eh, Human? Stay away from this forest at night. The last thing I need is time-wasters interrupting my hunting." With that the eyes faded away. Jane quickly turned and ran, unsure of what monster she just faced. It's warning echoed, as she ran in a single direction. She headed for the lights of the castle, and far, far away from whatever was on the prowl out there. She ran until she reached the castle gates, and didn't stop until she reached her room, and locked it. She would not near the forest for a while.

Meanwhile, Acomethe had resurfaced from the forest, a frown on his face. He walked back into his quarters, mumbling about losing his focus because of someone. No one knew that he was even gone. _Grr… That girl… I couldn't focus because of her. No matter. He- I'm still stalking the woods… and this, _He thought, once he got inside his rooms, _Is just a minor inconvenience… Hopefully she'll remember. Hopefully, _he thought, sitting on the edge of his bed, peering into the bag he carried. Something emitted a faint glow, and his frown turned into a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Little Punishment

Due to minor inconvience, I haven't been able to type for a bit. It's fixed, with little snags.

Chapter four: A Little Punishment

Acomethe stood on one of the castle's bridges, polishing his broadsword. He thought back to his night in the forest, and closed his eyes. That girl may have disrupted his hunting, but at least he got a good scare into her. Suddenly, he opened his eyes to the sound of wooden swords clashing together. He stopped and peered over the edge into the training area. He saw Jane and Gunther practicing, or what seemed like a short fight. Putting his sword down, he walked closer, wanting to hear.

"Give up, Jane! You know I'm the best!" He said, swinging and dodging deftly out of harm's way. Jane looked up at Acomethe for a second, and Gunther smashed her in her hand, causing her to scream and drop her sword. "Ha! I knew you were good at nothing but scrubbing!" Gunther laughed, not caring that he had bruised her hand badly. Acomethe grunted in anger.

"So. think you're better then her because she's a girl, huh?" He spoke loudly, as to make sure people overheard. Sure enough, he caught the attention of Smithy, Jester and Pepper. Gunther was shocked as he leapt down, glaring at him with great intensity.

"Ingorant little bastard... Lets see if you really are good." He said, striding over to Jane and picking her up. Jane was speechless. This was the first time she was this close to him, and he swore, something she wasn't used to. He set her down as Dragon swooped in and glared at him.

"What did you do to Jane?" He asked, as Acomethe set her down near him. "Not I, but Gunther. I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." He said, turning to a horrified Gunther. "I-I-I can explain..." He stammered, afraid of him and his gaze. Smithy, Jester and Pepper peered into the courtyard. Acomethe picked up Jane's wooden sword and took a offensive approach. "Now, Duel me as you would her." Gunther froze. Was he serious? Acomethe held her sword differently, With his hands on it like a bat, holding it low. "Duel me, Gunther, or have you gone chicken?" He asked. As everyone watched, Gunther quickly took his stance, and rushed in at him. Acomethe took two arching swings, low to high. Gunther dodged the first swing , but the second swing caught his arm, causing him to back off. Acomethe suddenly went in, slashing with quick speed, Gunther completely defenseless. Jane and the others watched, unsure of what they saw. He suddenly swung upward, catching Gunther's cheek and sending him flying backwards, dropping his sword. Dragon smirked, and Jane was in awe. She had never seen such swordsmanship, not so fast.

"Rise Gunther. You aren't done." Gunther struggled to get up, as Acomethe looked back at Jane, who's hand was bruised from the blow. "The hell do you think you are, talking down to her?" He asked, looking back at Gunther. Acomethe took his stance again. Gunther took a defensive stance, hoping to knock him off balance. Acomethe quickly dove in and smashed his hand, causing the sword to fly up and him to scream in pain. Acomethe caught his sword and looked at him. He had hate in his eyes as he glared at Jane.

"She is not your opponent." He said, catching Gunther's attention. Let's see how well you fight now." He said, handing his sword back. Gunther weilded it poorly, his hand hurting and stinging. Gunther swung at him, missing. Acomethe simply shoved him backwards and huffed. "Pathetic..." He said, tossing Jane her wooden sword. "If you strike and speak down to her because of her sex, you WILL suffer concequences. " He warned, and walked off. The trio was amazed, and quickly dispersed as he headed their way. Gunther ran away, scowling and devising a way to get revenge.

Dragon chuckled at this display. "Hahah, looks like he's not going to duel for a while, eh, Jane?" Jane was blushing. He had not only stood up for her, but beat Gunther into a submissive stance with her. She blushed, thinking of the way he looked at her with care in his eyes. Suddenly, Dragon snapped her out of it. "Jane? You alright?" Jane absently nodded. "Geez, you act like he bashed you on the head instead." Dragon joked, and they both laughed.

Later, after dinner

Acomethe had been called into the king's chambers. Karadoc (Bear with me, this might not be right,) looked surprised at his newest knight. "Well? Is it true?" he asked, leaning in closely. "What is true, your majesty?" Acomethe said, kneeling.

"That you belittled Gunther for no reason? and then attacked him savagely?"

Acomethe let out a low growl, suprising the king greatly. "No it is not, your majesty. He bruised and belittled JANE, and I challenged him to a duel and stopped it when he could no longer fight." He quickly answered. King Karadoc slowly sat back. "Very well then. You may be off." he said. Acomethe rose with a hellish frown and walked out. _So... you want to intentionally bring my wrath? You shall receive it then, Gunther,_ he thought as he headed back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5 : Encounter

Thanks for the reviews, or just simply looking at this. I appreciate it a lot.

Chapter 5: Encounter

Gunther groaned. His punishment for lying was that he'd have to stay up for a night partol along with Theodore, who was ending his shift. _How was I to know that they saw aswell, _he thought, grumpily walking along the fountain's path. He picked up a stone and tossed it out of boredom. It hit the side, near some bushes. Gunther turned to get another when he heard something. Something big.

He quickly stood and turned. Nothing. Gunther drew his sword and walked slowly toward the bushes, his hand trembling.

"C-come out o-of hiding, w-whoever you are!" He stamerred. He finally reached the bushes and swiped at some of the leaves, and peered inside. Nothing. Relieved, he turns to head back to the fountain, but stops in shock at what laid there staring at him.

It seemed to be a large black cat with green and white stripes, and fangs that pointed out of it's mouth. It's tail swished back and forth, and its emerald eyes bore into his soul, as if it was peircing through him.

"Hmhmhmhm... What a feeble little human." It spoke, suprising Gunther even more and causing him to drop his sword in shock. The beast licked its' lips, seemingly bored with him already. Gunther tried to speak, but couldn't. "Cat's got your tounge, I see." It said, standing and streching his legs. Gunther's mind raced for options. _Should I yell for help? Should I fight, or should I run?_, he thought, watching the beast stride towards him.

"Don't try anything, boy. Or rather, you _won't_," the beast said, sitting in front of him. Gunther scooped up his sword and pointed it at the creature. This prompted a grunt and a strong swipe across the face, sending him flying backwards, claw marks on his face. He slowly struggled to stand.

"Very weak. Dissapointing... for a knight's apprentice." It said, sitting back down and licking the blood from his claws. Gunther stood, dizzy, but still aware. "H-how... how did you k-know...?" He asked, wearily. It chuckled.

"I have prowled around these castle grounds, hunting. I have heard much, and know much as well." It stated, standing. "... as it may be, I might enjoy my new... habitat. Your father has been corrupted by greed. You should speak with him, for if he fails to cease... I might have a fat boar for my dinner."

Gunther picked up his sword and didn't dare point it. The left side of his face was bleeding, the wounds etched deep. "W-why is my father suddenly a threat, hm?" He said, gaining some fake courage.

"He has something I want. Something... valuable. Say out of this, child. And rise your sword when you're ready to fight for something worthy... something more than your... honor." It said, and simply walked off, knowing the boy wouldn't dare attack it. Gunther fell to his knees, weak, his face hurting, and his pride broken. _It was right. I am weak... I was powerless. And what if it comes back...? What will I do then?_, He thought, slowly getting up and dragging himself inside the castle. It wasn't over... not by a long shot.

The Next Day

Dragon was asleep near Jane's quarters and Jane and Jester were in the courtyard. The were talking and laughing. Acomethe strode up to the courtyard gate and saw a odd sight: Gunther peeking at Jane. But not in a spiteful way. More like a admiring way. This piqued his interest, but that wasn't the only thing. The left side of his face was bandaged, but the right side was red. As if he'd been slapped. Acomethe fumed.

"There shall be order in my kingdom." He muttered, and turned, heading for the gates.

Jane, on the other hand, was laughing it up with Jester until she saw Gunther striding their way. _Oh great. What does HE want?_, She thought. Then her eyes grew wide as she saw his face. "Gunther, what happened to you?" She asked. only a mumble and a note. Then he was off again, striding towards the castle keep. "Looks like someone finally knocked his helmet on straight, eh Jane?" Jester joked. Jane ignored it completely, reading the note.

To Jane,

Be forewarned. A creature is out and about. It attacked me last night and left me dizzy. It is very strong, and capable of speech. It might attack again, so I want you to keep an eye out for it. Also... I'm sorry. It said It'll enjoy it's new habitat... Which means it lives close.

Jane quickly darted toward the throne room, dropping the note on the way. King Karadoc needed to see this. Her mind raced on the possiblities of the "creature." Was it the same one from that night? Was that creature a rare species, like Dragon? She thought hard as she rushed along. For now, they'd just have to wait.


End file.
